A wolf at heart
by LoxtonLegend
Summary: A late night in an alley gets Tracer a dog bite, which ends up putting her in a rather hairy situation.
1. Chapter 1-Dogbite

[So, I haven't gotten any reviews saying anything on anybody wanting Prowler 2, so I'm going to be putting that on hold for now. But now, enjoy this fanfiction I personally had some fun writing]

-Chapter 1- Dog bite.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Lena told her girlfriend as they were walking out of the theater.

"Well, it was just the same one, just redone, a bit worse. I thought it was so boring." Said Emily.

"Well, it's at least a good movie on its own."

"Well… maybe I'll grant you that."

"Hey, Timon and Pumbaa were both pretty amazing."

"Yeah, ok."

The two lovebirds had walked outside of a theater. Lena walked to the side and threw away an empty popcorn bucket and her and Emily's empty cups. The two walked into the London streets at roughly 9:00 P.M. After Lena Oxton, otherwise known as Tracer, had spent nearly nine months in the field and stationed at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, she had finally earned a month long holiday, and she was going to spend a week of it on a trip to the seaside with Emily, but being the first week, she just wanted to have fun in London with her. The two were walking through the buzzing streets back to their apartment. They were almost there when they hit a major crowd, not knowing what it was for.

"Blimey, we'll never make it through here." Said Lena.

Emily looked around and saw an unoccupied alleyway.

"Let's go this way." She pointed and headed toward it.

They ran into the alley quickly and lost all crowds. It was dark, so Emily pulled out her phone and turned on the flashlight.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Asked Lena.

"Relax, what could happen? It's just a few turns to our apartment."

They ran through and turned a couple corners.

"What was that?" Lena thought she heard something.

"Does it matter? Let's go." Said Emily, eager to get out.

"Ok." Lena looked around them and followed Emily.

Almost immediately, out of the shadows, a large dog with long, bushy, some may even say purple fur, leapt and planted its jaws straight into Lena's forearm. She screamed and fell to the ground. Emily saw and yelled at the dog, and planted her own sneaker into it's face. The dog let go of Lena's arm and ran back into the shadows.

"Oh my gosh! Lena are you ok?" Asked Emily, running down to check on her.

"Yeah…" She grunted in pain. "I've had worse." Emily shined the light down on Lena's arm and could see it was bleeding through her denim jacket sleeve.

"Oh no!" Emily yelled. Lena got back up.

"Come on, let's go before it comes back."

Back at the apartment…

"Ahh." Lena yelped at the stinging of the disinfectant Emily was spraying on her arm. Lena was wearing a white undershirt with a miniature Chronal Accelerator clipped to the top of it. It only served the purpose of keeping Lena in the present without being too bulky, she couldn't blink or recall at all with it.

"Lena, I am so sorry. It was such a bad idea to go down that alleyway." Said Emily, spraying the medicine on her poor girlfriend's bleeding arm.

"It's…it's ok. I know you meant well. I would feel the same way." She squinted at the stinging. She looked down at the cuts that dog gave her. "I don't think I've ever seen dog bites like this."

"Lena, I don't even think that was a dog." Emily grabbed some numbing gel and started applying it. "It seemed more like a wolf if you ask me."

"Yeah, but how would a wolf get to Kings Row?"

"I don't know, it's not like their native." Emily took some bandages and wrapped them around Lena's injury. "Should we call Animal control?"

"Yeah, probably."

Lena had then called them and gave them all the information they needed and then she and Emily decided to call it a day and go to bed.

"Lena… Lena wake up. Lena."

Lena woke up with her girlfriend over her with her hand on her face and nearly screamed.

"Lena? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…" She was out of breath but had no clue why. "Wait, what happened?"

"You…you were screaming, and growling in your sleep."

Lena thought for a second. She didn't remember having any dreams of any sort.

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah, I feel fine. I wasn't having a nightmare or anything. I don't think."

"Ok…well, if you feel ok, then goodnight."

"Night." Lena and Emily both went down, but they both lied awake with their eyes closed, wondering the same thing.

"What was that all about?"


	2. Chapter 2- Doggy Desires

Chapter 2- Doggy Desires.

Lena often had the habit of waking up before Emily, usually waking up at 6:00 and Emily waking up somewhere between 6:30 and 7:00. Lena was just usually restless. She woke up herself, saw Emily still sleeping, and snuck into the bathroom. Lena brushed her teeth, did her hair, and changed out of her pajamas into sweats and a hoodie. She would have taken a shower, but there was something in her that just made her not want to, like, really not want to, almost being scared of the water. While she was there, she took off the bandage on her arm to check the wound, it was almost completely healed. Lena was pretty amazed, all that was left were scars, which Lena hoped were temporary. She went into the kitchen with Emily still asleep. She looked in the pantry for some breakfast, and while there were cereals along other things, she looked elsewhere. She went to the fridge and looked around. In the meat drawer, she saw a one pound package of bacon.

"Bingo!"

She grabbed it and immediately started frying seven slices on the pan. She assumed the sizzling and the smell is what woke Emily up, who walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Morning love. Fancy some bacon?" Asked Lena.

"Hey honey. Sorry, I'm a bit late for work. I'll grab something on the way there" Emily said grabbing her purse. "I'm working today and tomorrow, then I got the rest of the time for our trip off."

"Ok love." Said Lena, kissing her. "See ya later. Stay safe."

Emily left the apartment, leaving Lena alone with her bacon. After she was done cooking it, she ate the seven slices, and they were heavenly. Lena didn't know what she did, but it was probably the greatest bacon she'd ever made. She ended up cooking more, then eating it, then cooking more, then eating it. It went on for an hour or so before she was just starting to feel full, and then almost feeling sick after she realized she had eaten through the whole package, but also sad that that was the end of it. She figured that eating a whole package of bacon wasn't exactly the healthiest thing she'd done in a while. So she decided that in a couple hours, she'd go run. In the meantime, she pulled out her phone. She opened up her web browser to find a bunch of pictures of cats she had found herself looking at the day before. She almost immediately closed it, aggressively in a way, she didn't want anything to do with it. She had emailed Overwatch friends saying she was fine, watched some internet videos, then went to the TV, played a few video games, then when the time came, she got out of her apartment. Walking down the hall, she saw a white cat with no collar. Saying it made her mad was a bit of an understatement.

"Hey! Beat it!" Lena ran up to the cat and kicked it out of the way, where it ran off. Then Lena continued.

Then she thought for a second. It wasn't exactly normal for Lena to treat animals like that, especially cats. Then again, it wasn't normal for her to eat a whole package of bacon, or skip a shower. She just felt weird that day. She got out of her apartment, started a distance tracker on her phone, and started jogging, she had planned to go five miles, but once she got about three quarters of a mile in, she felt incredibly tired and sick. She was panting and breathing hard.

"That's strange, I've been able to run 12 miles without getting this tired." She thought.

Lena realized how hot her body was, really warm, with almost pink skin. She got off to the side where nobody was and took off her hoodie, revealing her shirt and mini Chronal Accelerator.

"Why? Why am I so hot?" She said to herself, breathing heavily. It a moderately cool day in London, even with the hoodie, she should have been fine, but her body felt like a sauna. But then she realized, she felt around her skin and hair and figured it out.

"I'm not sweating." Her body was so hot because it had practically refused to cool itself down. Her hair and skin all over was completely dry. "I need water now."

She pulled out a water bottle and drank it furiously, emptying the 16 oz bottle in less than 10 seconds. Lena decided then to go back home and try to cool off. But as she was walking, her nose caught a sniff of something that smelled delicious. She couldn't tell what it was, but then she found a sandwich shop around the corner called Quizino's. Lena had had it before, a nice sandwich shop, nothing to write home about, but now she was craving it like crazy. Being lunch time, she ran in, waited in line, ordered a large meatball and a large nano cola, and got out. She didn't eat anything on the way back, she waited until she got back to her apartment. Once she did, she laid her sustenance on the table and dug in, about a minute later, the sandwich was gone. Lena stopped to think for a bit before drinking. She had gotten thinner large sandwiches from Quizino's with veggies and such and could eat one in maybe five minutes, it was big and filling. Here, she just ate a meatball in less than a minute and didn't even feel full. She was wondering if this was healthy. But then she remembered the fact that she wasn't sweating and started to worry about something else. It wasn't that this didn't feel normal, but she knew this wasn't normal to her, despite how right it felt. She drank her nano in just a few gulps trying to rehydrate. Then took a cold shower (lasted about two minutes, it was all she could stand) and changed into a t-shirt and shorts to cool off. She laid her back on the couch to relax a bit, her head was hurting, and then dozed off.

Sooner or later she was starting to wake up.

"Hey sleepyhead." Said a voice from across the room, she could tell it was Emily. "Enjoy your nap?"

Lena yawned. "Yeah, it was fine. My headache is gone." She got up from the couch. "What time is it?"

"4:27, I got home from work about an hour ago and found you passed out. What'd you do to yourself?"

Emily was doing some dishes.

"Nothing. After you left, I did some things here, went on a run, got lunch, came back, took a shower, then… fell asleep I guess."

"You sick?"

"I don't think so. I feel pretty fine."

"Well, what do you want to do until dinner?"

Lena thought for a bit. "Wanna go on a stroll?"

The next half hour was filled with Lena and Emily walking around London, Lena telling Overwatch stories, and Emily talking about her work and everything that goes on in London. And of course, they were always just flirting with each other, sometimes raising some eyebrows around them.

"So, was there something you wanted to talk about?" Asked Emily.

"No, why?"

"It's just unusual to just go on a walk like this, I was thinking you were waiting to tell me something."

"Nope. Just a walk like this is pretty nice now and then."

"Are you ok Lena?"

"Yeah…" Lena's mind wandered to everything that had happened that day, but just ignored it. "Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"I don't think you of all people would be one to finish an entire package of bacon in one sitting."

Lena turned a little red. "Oh, you know about that, huh?"

"Yeah, I found the empty package. What's going on, is there something stressing you out?"

"No, I feel fine."

"Did something happen in Overwatch?"

"No. I mean, missions kind of got tight, but nothing mind boggling."

They were walking on a London sidewalk when they came to a jewelry store with a display window showing off their silver sale, and in front of it, a homeless hobo. Immediately, Lena crosses diagonally across the street, Emily was a little confused while getting dirty looks from the homeless man, then following her.

"Wow, you think you weren't too rude there?" Asked Emily.

"What?l"

"Just because he's homeless doesn't mean you should avoid him."

"Oh…no…it wasn't him."

"Then what was it?"

"That store. Just kind of gives me…bad vibrations, you know?"

"What about that place? You bought me a bracelet from there once."

"Yeah, well, I don't know, there was something there that just…"

"Lena, it's ok to stay away from homeless people, but you don't have to show it up like that."

"No…it's not that…I try to be nice to everyone, it's just…"

"Lena…"

Lena just kind of shut her mouth for a bit about the situation.

"Lena, I'm worried about you. With you growling last night, and all that crap you ate this morning, and now this? Lena, I'm not sure if you're being completely healthy."

"I'm… I-I feel fine, but I guess this isn't normal, and…" Lena was interrupted by the growling of her stomach. "Sorry, I'm a bit hungry."

"Hmm, well I could eat. What's around here?"

Lena started smelling something amazing.

"Woah. What's that aroma, it smells delicious."

"Aroma? I don't smell anything."

Lena pulled Emily a little further and around the corner was a steakhouse.

"That smell great to you?" Asked Lena.

"Well, it's ok…"

"Great! Let's go!"

Lena was eager to say the least to get in and have dinner. They went inside, were seated in a small booth and brought waters. They were looking at the menus when an omnic waiter came by to take orders.

"Would you like more time to decide?" Asked the waiter.

"Uh, no. I'll have the chicken breast with a side of green salad." Emily said giving her menu to him.

"I'll have a T-Bone steak cooked blue rare, and a side of mashed potatoes." Lena did the same with Emily looking at her with wide eyes and a raised eyebrow.

Once the waiter left Lena looked over at Emily.

"What?" Asked Lena.

"Lena, can we afford that?"

"Yeah it's fine. If it makes you feel better, I'll pay."

"Yeah, that's like three fast food meals you could have had at the seaside down the drain."

"It's fine, I've been checking the bank and everything, this won't set us back at all."

"Ok, but…Blue Rare? Is that even edible?"

"Yeah, I don't think they would serve it if it wasn't."

"But why?"

"Just sounds really good right now."

"Lena, I've never seen you enjoy a steak cooked less than medium well."

"I think I'll like this one."

"Ok…well if it doesn't bother you to eat an uncooked meal that is 4 times as much as mine, be my guest." Emily took a drink. "Lena, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes."

Emily was looking at her as if she knew she wasn't saying something.

"Ok, well…if there is something wrong, I don't know what it is." Said Lena.

"Do you think we need to call Angela?" Asked Emily.

"No, I don't want to bring her all the way out here."

"Do you want to see some other kind of doctor? I don't want you to be sick on vacation."

"Hmm… maybe."

Then the waiter brought dinner, giving the two their respective meals.

"Enjoy." Said the waiter.

"Thank you." Emily told him.

Emily took a fork and knife and started cutting up her chicken breast, then looked up at Lena, who was using her fork and teeth to rip up her steak, Lena made eye contact and realized what she was doing.

"Do I need to have a word with you?" Asked Emily.

Lena put the steak down and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "I'll call Angela when we get back."

They ate their dinners, with Lena doing so as modestly as she could get herself to. They asked for the check, Lena paid, and then they got out of there and walked back to their apartment. In the hallway there, Lena saw the same cat from earlier, and just made dirty looks at it, she didn't want to kick it in front of Emily. They got back inside and put their things down.

"Lena, I'll call Angela, you go lie down." Said Emily.

"But…"

"Lena. I'm doing this because I love you."

They kissed each other and Lena reluctantly went to the bedroom to lie down.

"Her breath was awful." Thought Emily.

She got her phone out and dialed Angela.

"Hello? Angela? Hey, it's Emily…good…hey if it wouldn't be too much trouble, and feel free to say no, but Lena acting a bit odd, and we were wondering if you could come to Kings Row and just give her a checkup real quick…Really? Yes that'd be great! 6:00 tomorrow, got it…Ok thank you sooo much Angela. Bye, take care."

Emily stayed and did some work stuff on the computer for an hour, then hit the hay. She walked into the Bedroom where Lena was already passed out. She kissed her sleeping body in the forehead.

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3-A rather hairy situation

Chapter 3- A rather hairy situation.

Lena woke up much earlier than usual with a splitting headache, it felt like she had a couple new holes in her head. She gained her sight and looked at the clock. 5:45. Her head hurt like crazy, she needed some ibuprofen. She got up out of bed and hazily walked toward the bathroom, careful not to wake Emily up. She opened and closed the bathroom door and opened the mirror cabinet whilst turning on the light. She saw and grabbed the ibuprofen bottle, opened it and popped two pills in her mouth, then put the bottle back in the cabinet and closed it. Then when she was about to go back to bed, she saw herself in the mirror and nearly screamed, then remembered Emily in the other room. She was in a state of panic, she looked at herself in the mirror and saw her body had slightly changed for the worse. She retained most of her human form, but on top of her head were two giant, light brown, triangle wolf ears. They weren't just attachments or anything, she could feel them, she could twitch them, and she could hear through them. She still had her human ears, but that was the least of her concerns. Her nose still looked human apart from being mostly black, and having what she assumed to be much higher smelling power. Then her teeth were mostly sharpened with fangs being where her canines once were.

"Oh…oh, not good. Don't panic Lena, don't panic." She was thinking to herself. "Oh… how can I not panic at a time like this. I look like a dog, or…" Lena looked down at the dog bite she had gotten. "Wolf. Wait werewolves aren't real… are they?" She didn't want to believe it, but she was some kind of wolf person.

"What am I going to…" Lena noticed some motion behind her and checked. "Great. I have a tail."

It was a long, bushy wolf tail, same color as her ears. Like them, she could feel it, wag it, and it didn't feel at all too unnatural.

"What am I gonna do?" She thought.

She didn't want to freak out Emily, so she needed to get out of the apartment. She went into the closet, got a red hoodie to hide her ears and tail, and a black bandanna to hide her teeth and nose, along with some jeans. She snuck as quietly as she could through the apartment, went to the kitchen, got a pen and paper, wrote down "Ran an errand. -Lena" and left it on the table. She got her keys and phone, and snuck out of the apartment.

"Werewolf." It was all making sense now. Her hatred for cats, her love for meat, not wanting to shower, her not being able to sweat (dogs don't sweat, they pant) It was all coming together. She was a wolf person, and it only took a couple days for the transformation. Who knew? She could have been a full blown werewolf by the end of the week. She ran out of the apartment building, it was a dark London morning, not many people up, which was somewhat good for Lena. Nobody to see her. She ran through the street trying to find some answers. Moving around like she was wasn't too easy, hiding her ears and tail hurt. After a couple minutes of walking, she couldn't take it anymore. She ran in the back of an alleyway, undid her hood, pulled down her bandanna and let her tail free. She sat down against a building and put her head in her shoulders on her knees, almost crying.

"Stay strong Lena, now… what to do…"

She was thinking about how she could undo this, then she realized how hungry she was, her stomach was growling. It didn't really matter. But then her nose started doing its job and started smelling something delicious.

"Not now, Lena." She said to herself. But she couldn't help it. The smell only made her hungrier, and made it harder to think, and drooling all over herself wasn't helping. "May as well see what that is."

She got up, followed the smell, turned the corner, and found its source: A dumpster.

"Eww." Lena was in her mind grossed out at the fact that she wanted to eat rubbish. But at the same time, it smelled heavenly. "No lena, that's way, way wrong, don't do it." But she kept on eyeing the bin, seeing chunks of meat, bones, and other table scraps. Her stomach and roaring at that point.

She couldn't help it, she ran up to the bin, picked out a half eaten ham sandwich, and went to town on it. Then she grabbed a chicken bone with some meat left on it and started gnawing and sucking on it. Then she saw some splashes of day old broccoli cheddar soup, and just dug her face straight into it, licking it up with her tongue. After she got all she could of the soup, she wiped the excess food off her lips. Then her nose wandered to something else. She dug through the rubbish and ripped open a bag from somebody's apartment. Someone had accidentally burnt six burgers black, and they were all Lena's for the taking. She grabbed them all, put them in a pile on the floor, got on all fours and started eating them all, wagging her tail as she went. She eventually got a sense of how stupid she looked, but didn't care, her dog blood had changed her taste in, well, everything, and to her, this was simply amazing. All she hoped was that nobody would see her.

"Hey. Ya mind sharing?" Somebody said, it alerted Lena to look around.

"Who said that?"

"It was me." Lena saw a little white schnauzer with no collar in the alleyway. It was a stray, but more importantly, it was talking to her. "Those burgers smell ama- woah. Your scent, I thought you were a dog, but… what are you?" Somehow, the dog had a Brooklyn accent.

"I…I don't even…hold up, I can understand…you and…I…what is happening?"

"Well, you're not a dog, but not quite human either…oh I see! You must've taken a toll from Wanda."

"Wanda?"

"Yeah, she's the neighborhood werewolf so to speak. She doesn't really like biting others unless they get in her personal space. You must've really messed up, what'd you do?"

"Nothing, we just walked through an alleyway and she attacked me."

"Hmm, well, I don't know what to do for you."

"Well. Can you tell me where to find her?"

"Oh yeah let me check."

The dog started howling, and about every other dog in Kings Row started howling too. Lena felt an irresistible urge to join. She eventually let out a few howls, they sounded just like a real wolf. She realized what she was doing and covered her mouth.

"Sorry."

The dog didn't care. "Ok, I'm not getting anythin- wait, wait! Alleyway behind Elderworth's, you know where that is?"

"Yep."

"That's where she is."

"Ok. Thank you." Lena got up, hid her tail, covered her fangs and put on her hood again.

"Right, now if you'll excuse me, there's somebody around here with a breakfast sandwich I need to snatch." The dog walked away, but turned around. "Oh, by the way. Wanda's is nocturnal, she won't be awake much longer."

"Ok. Thanks." Lena started running toward Elderworth's clock shop. Then she got a call, it was from Emily. She was looking at it not knowing what to do, then she reluctantly answered.

"Hey Em." She said.

"Lena, I saw you went out, you ok?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I just remembered some stuff I needed for the trip, and Overwatch just called earlier, told me to take care of some stuff here, some recon, you know?"

"Ok… Lena, you aren't feeling suicidal at all, are you?"

"No. No of course not."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Would you tell me if you were."

"Of course I would, I love you."

"Ok. Well, Angela's coming over at 6:00 tonight, promise me you'll come home."

"Of course, you have my word."

"Ok. Well, I've got to go to work, bye honey. Love ya,"

"Love ya too."

Lena hung up and continued speed walking toward Elderworth's. She hoped that Wanda would still be awake. It was 6:45 and the sky was a grayish blue, but the sun hadn't fully come up yet. She got to Elderworth's and went in the alley which lead to a small area fenced off. Lena hopped the fence hoping nobody would see, then continued into a small area surrounded by brick walls graffitied to death.

"Hello? I'm looking for Wanda. Hopefully your awake."

She looked around for her, on top of a bin, the wall, around the trash piles, nothing. Then she heard a voice.

"You know, it's really not polite to barge in on somebody's home…" Lena turned around to look at a tall electrical box where she swore she already looked. On top of it was a medium sized wolf with midnight purple fur, laying down and looking straight at her.

"…though I'm always happy to help a dog out, I woke up to your scent, but you aren't quite a dog, now are you?"

Lena took off her hood, bandanna and let her tail free.

"Ahh. I remember you. You're the girl I bit in the alleyway the other night."

"But why? I was told you didn't like biting people."

"I was hunting a rat in that alley, and my instincts got the better of me. My dearest apologies."

"Well, can you fix this?"

"Well…"

Wanda hopped from the box onto a dumpster then onto the ground and walked toward Lena. She was looking up at Lena.

"Ugh. I'm sorry, I look up to nobody, if you want to keep talking, get down." Said Wanda, rather sassy.

"What?"

"Like a dog."

Lena had no choice but to get on all fours.

"Ok, now what?"

Wanda started walking around Lena.

"Let's say there is a way to turn you back to human. But why should I tell you?"

"Can't you be nice? If this was an accident, then why do you care? Do you have something against me?"

"I have something against all humans. You terrible people."

"What?"

"Wolves and dogs have pack systems that almost never fail, and yet you humans continue with your wars, with canines getting caught in between them. We're constantly contained by you, wolves especially in your zoos and pounds. You capture us when you're the ones that are building on our property."

"Well. Most people are super nice to dogs, I mean, have you seen some people with puppies? They're adorable."

"But wolves?"

"Well… wait, if you're a werewolf, why don't you just bite more humans?" Lena felt stupid for giving her the idea.

"You think I never thought of that? You ever see a dog pick a fight with a human? Doesn't end well for us. So I just stick on my property, scaring away others, eating small rodents, and I move as I please, there's wilderness I've been in out there. Just not easy getting in and out."

Wanda stopped surrounding Lena after a few laps at her rear. She sniffed around and then started sniffing her butt.

"Hey." Lena yelled at least trying to be offended.

"Sorry, you've got a really…sweet odor. I haven't smelled one like that in a while."

Lena all of the sudden had a strange urge to smell not only her own butt to see what she was talking about, but Wanda's.

"M-May I?" Asked Lena.

"Go ahead, it's in our nature."

Lena crawled over to Wanda and put her face in her anus and took several large sniffs.

"Don't enjoy it too much, you'll be doing that to your lover if you don't control it." Said Wanda

"Sorry, it's just it smells like…Pork chops?"

"That's what just about everybody says."

Lena finally got herself to get away from Wanda, despite how unsatisfying the lack of the smell was.

"So…you gonna help me?"

"Why should I? If I let you completely morph into a wolf it'd be a win for us."

"I'm going to morph into a full wolf?"

"Somewhat. It'll take months for you to morph into a wolf permanently. You might get a bit more hairy until then. But if I were you, I'd get away from anybody you love come full moons."

"What?"

"You'll morph into a full werewolf on full moons until you become a wolf permanently."

"Oh no. Please, I'm begging you, tell me how to fix this."

"Ok, I'll give you a hint, how about that?"

"It's better than nothing."

"All you need to drain wolf blood is the cold, hard enemy of it, a place for it to go, and something to replace it."

Lena got out her phone and wrote that down.

"Now leave me. I need to sleep." Said Wanda, hooping up over a wall.

Lena just sort of watched. "Well, thank you." She concealed herself again and kept going.

"Cold, hard enemy of wolf blood. What would that mean?" She thought to herself. "Oh, when's the next full moon?" She pulled out her phone and googled it. "Two days! That's not good, not good at all. Think Lena, I got to crack the puzzle before then. Ok, so what are enemies of wolves? Well ther…oh I've gotta pee."

Lena looked around for a place to urinate, but her instincts got the best of her when she sprinted halfway to a fire hydrant before realizing that there were people around, and even if there wasn't, it probably was illegal. She looked around for a place with a public restroom. Then saw a McDonald's. "Brilliant." she thought. She ran in, it was crowded for breakfast, but she just went toward the bathroom. It was a one room bathroom, so she didn't have to worry about anybody seeing her. She walked in, locked the door, stared at the toilet for about 10 seconds, and nearly panicked.

"Urr, I forgot how to use a toilet."

[To keep this fanfiction relatively friendly, this section of the story shall be skipped]

Lena walked out of the bathroom feeling slightly less good about herself. She was walking toward the door when a little girl, roughly four, was wandering and noticed her.

"Hey, why do you have a tail?" She asked.

Lena looked behind her and realized she had forgotten to cover her tail up after she went to the bathroom. "Shh. Don't tell anyone." Lena whispered to her before concealing it and getting out of there.

"That was too close!" Lena was telling herself. She was just hoping that anybody else who saw it thought she was just a furry or something. The last thing she needed was a run in with Animal control, or worse, the government. She thought for a second.

"Well, if Emily's at work, then I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go home."

Lena casually walked her way back to her apartment to avoid eyes looking at her. Once she got in and locked the door, she took off her hoodie and bandana, letting her wolf self free.

"That feels nice in a way. Not having to hide away so much."

In her apartment, Lena found herself doing some dog like things, not saying the other things she was doing weren't dog like. She didn't know what to do for a bit, so she just sat her two-pack on the floor with her knees up to the height of her chest and her hands behind her, she didn't feel like sitting in a chair or on the couch.

"Now, what could…" She was trying to figure out the hint Wanda gave her, she was scratching the top of her head when her hand had just gone a bit behind her wolf ears. "Oh my… oh, that feels better than anything I've felt at a spa." She kept scratching the area, her foot was bobbing up and down and her tail was wagging. This went on for about five minutes before she hit a spot that just caused her to fall to the ground on her back it was so good. She laid with her knees and elbows curled up, like a dog waiting to get a belly rub.

"Come to think of it."

Lena pulled her shirt up slightly and started rubbing her stomach, it felt even better than the scratching. It felt so good, she was using her shoulder blades and lower back to raise her spine off the floor. She honestly thought she was about to pass out from it all. Eventually she rust ran out of energy and fell back to her normal position, panting hard. She was about to fall asleep when her ear and nose twitched, there was something outside the window. She got on all fours and crawled up to the sliding glass doors of the apartment. She got on her two legs because she couldn't see anything behind the balcony. Once she got up, she saw a cat sitting on the windowsill of the apartment directly across from hers. Lena couldn't believe what she was about to do. She was actually barking at it through the glass. And it didn't sound like a human pretending to bark, it sounded like an actual wolf barking. The cat eventually got scared away. Lena then got the sense that she was near a window and people might be able to see her. She got away from it and went over to the computer.

"Ok, let's see, werewolves." Lena was googling it to see if she could find the answer. She pressed enter than went over to the stove and put some tea on. She went back to the computer and looked at the results.

"Ok, werewolf…weaknesses." She was talking to herself.

Her ears and nose twitched again, something was coming, something she kind of felt threatened by. Then she heard a knock on her door. "Oh no." She got down and silent to pretend like there was nobody around. She waited for about five minutes when she got up, looked through the peephole and saw nobody was there. Just then, the kettle started whistling. Lena got out a mug, for her tea, and took it to the computer. Instead of drinking it, Lena thrust her tongue up and down in the liquid. Then Lena realized something she hadn't that morning, her tongue was morphed. It was wider, flatter, more flexible. So she was just scooping up tea with it. It felt normal to Lena. She tried to drink it like a normal human, but like the toilet, she practically forgot how. She put her tea aside and kept reading.

"Silver. Cold, hard enemy of…werewolves of course! So that's why I was avoiding that store."

Lena got up and went to look for some silver jewelry either she or Emily had.

"I'm half wolf so I just need some silver to get rid of that."

She looked through a drawer and found a necklace with a silver amulet that Lena once got Emily for her birthday. She touched it with her finger, and it burned her. She grunted in how bad the pain was. "Ok…" she grasped the amulet in her palm, which felt like a million sniper bullets going through her body. She was screaming at the pain. She grasped it for about 10 seconds before letting go and hitting the floor. It nearly killed her. "Ok…" she said panting. "Maybe that wasn't it." She thought about the full riddle again. "Somewhere to put it, and something to replace it. Maybe it's literal, maybe I have to get a blood transfusion." As soon as she said that, a lightbulb went off in her mind. "Wait. Use silver to push the wolf blood out, then at the same time, inject normal blood. I think I figured it out! So I just need Angela to cooperate, and I'm all set." Lena got up from the floor and looked at the time. "12:37. Man I'm starving. I wonder if there's anything fit for a dog around here."

She concealed herself again and left her apartment to go get a bucket of fried chicken. She went to the restaurant, ordered a 12 piece bucket with a raised eyebrow from the cashier about her appearance. Once she got her chicken, she got out and went to an alleyway near her apartment. She put the bucket on the floor, let her tail, ears and teeth out, got on all fours and ate like a wolf. She would chomp the chicken down to bone, and then some occasionally. After about 15 minutes, she had chomped through her eighth piece. Then she remembered Wanda. She said that humans were cruel to wolves.

"Maybe she'll like me a bit more if I take this to her."

She concealed herself, and took the chicken to the alleyway behind Elderworth's. There was nobody there.

"Hello? Wanda? Hey… you're probably asleep, but I…I brought you some chicken, just if you like that, you know." Lena put the bucket next to the power box where Wanda was sitting on the first time they met. "Ok… I'm going to go now."

Lena turned around and immediately saw Wanda below her.

"Why thank you. I'm not really the girl to pass up a midday snack." She said.

"Ah! How do you do that?"

Wanda walked over to the bucket and sniffed the contents.

"I've had this stuff before, it's pretty good. So is this a bribe? If you wanted more butt sniffs you could've just asked, it's not like it would affect my sleep."

"Oh, no. Though… come to think of it…"

"Go ahead."

Wanda started chewing some chicken while Lena got on all fours and started sniffing. Same pork chop scent as before, but she couldn't get enough of it.

"Have you done this before?" Asked Wanda

"What?"

"You really know how to get at somebody's behind."

"Oh, well…sorry."

Wanda laughed a bit. "Well, if you full morph, maybe we can get together a bit." She was looking at Lena, a bit flirtatiously. Lena would have gotten away from her if her arse didn't smell so great. And she didn't want to think that she would be a wolf forever, but if she would be, that didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Sorry." She said kind of muffled with her mouth against Wanda. "I kind of figured out your riddle."

"Really. Well then, you'll have to come see me afterwards."

"Will I be able to understand you then?"

"Probably not. But it'd still be a sight for me."

Lena just continued with the sniffing. Wanda looked back and leaped herself over to Lena's behind and started sniffing.

"Just a little pay in return." Said Wanda.

Lena felt a bit uncomfortable at first, mainly because she wasn't smelling the pork chops anymore, but then she felt really good in her lower body as Wanda continued.

"Ooh. That feels way better than it should." Said Lena.

"Mm, your scent is so sweet, it's hard to describe."

They kept going.

"You know, I bet it'd be a bit better if this denim wasn't in the way." Said Wanda.

"Woah! Stop there. We're already pushing the T rating." Said Lena.

"So beit."

Wanda got closer to Lena's face.

"Y'know, I think I like you, I think I like you a lot." Said Wanda, who started licking Lena's face, or rather, giving her kisses.

"R-r-eall… st-sto-." Lena could hardly speak before she gave in and just started liking Wanda back.

The two sort of had a doggy makeout session. They kept licking each other for a bit. Then Wanda growled slightly and lunged at Lena's neck, chewing on it, not eating it of course, but more like the act of giving somebody a suckie. This sent Lena into nearly hypnotism, then she rolled over Wanda so she was on the bottom, and started chomping at her skin, tugging on the excess. Eventually, both Lena and Wanda just fell asleep.

Lena woke up to the ring of her phone. She got up and saw Wanda sleeping next to her, she knew it wasn't a dream. She stood up, woke herself up, concealed herself and started walking out of the alley while answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lena, it's Emily."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Hey, where are you? I'm back at the apartment."

Lena looked at the time, half past two. "Oh. Shoot, I lost track of the time, don't worry, I'll be home in a sec, just passing Elderworth's."

"Ok. What were you doing?"

"Just grabbing a bite."

"Oh, cool. Hey, I got a call from the landlord, he said he heard a dog in our apartment."

"Really? Heheh, that's weird." Lena was a terrible liar.

"Lena, are you hiding something?"

"Well…I guess…" Lena didn't have any other choice. "I guess I'll show you when I get back. Just promise me you won't freak out."

"Why?"

"You'll love me no matter what?"

"Of course, I mean, unless you murdered children or something of course."

"Ok. I'll be there in a second."


	4. Chapter 4-Secrets revealed

Chapter 4- Secrets revealed.

Emily was eagerly waiting on the couch in their apartment. The door handle jiggled as Lena in her concealing clothing walked in.

"Oh my gosh, Lena, are you o… what are you wearing?" Asked Emily, jumping up to see her.

The two got closer.

"Emily, you…you promised you wouldn't freak out." Said Lena.

"Lena… just show me, I'll love you always."

Lena finally gathered the courage to do it. She put her right arm on the tip of her bandanna, and the other on the seam of her hood. In her mind she counted

"1…2…3." "I can't do this." She said out loud.

Emily got a bit closer and put her hands were Lena's were.

"I think you can."

Emily pulled down the hood and bandanna and nearly screamed at the sight of Lena's dog ears, fangs and nose.

"You promised you wouldn't freak out." Lena quickly said.

"No no, I'm… I'm fine." Emily was trying to catch her breath. "Just recovering from the shock."

Lena stepped back and started whimpering a bit, feeling bad that her girlfriend had to see her like this.

"Emily, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, and…"

Emily went in for a 10 second blind kiss on Lena's lips. When they broke, a stream of dog drool connected between them.

"No. Lena, I'm so sorry. I-I wish I didn't make you feel like you had to hide. W-was this from that wolf that bit you?"

"Yeah, it also kind of explains the weird behavior."

"Lena, I'm so sorry I made you go down that alley. If I didn't then this never would have happened and we could just go on with our lives."

"No, it's ok. I-I almost have this fixed. I just need some medical help from Angela, then we can have this fixed and we can go to the seaside like nothing happened."

"Ok." Emily went in for a hug which Lena gladly embraced in. Then Emily noticed Lena's wagging tail and giggled a bit.

"You have a tail, heheh."

"Yeah, I've been learning about this whole thing."

"Oh, were you back here at all."

"Yeah, everybody probably heard me barking at a cat."

Lena took off her hoodie and sat with Emily down on the couch. Emily was sitting like a normal person, while Lena was on all fours.

"So how long have you looked like this?" Asked Emily.

"Since this morning. It's the reason I left in a hurry."

"And you can feel your ears and tail?"

"Yeah. My ears twitch and I can hear really well through them. And you've seen my tail wag."

"If…if I didn't know better, I'd say you like this more than being completely human."

"Oh, no! The morph kind of mixed up my instincts a bit."

"Huh, so, what Dog things have you done today?"

"Ate rubbish, talked to other dogs, forget how to pee and drink like a human, took advantage of being able to reach parts of my body other dogs can't. And…yeah."

"Hold on. So… you can understand dogs now."

"Yep."

"You ate out of the bin?"

"Correct."

"You don't know how to use a toilet."

"Yeah, that's a funny story for another time."

"You can't drink like a human."

"No, I have a wolf tongue so I just use that."

"And… you were like scratching yourself?"

"Yep."

"Well, this all makes sense about yesterday."

"Yeah, sorry about that by the way."

"Oh it's fine. I thought you were a human then, but now that I see this, we have bigger problems. I mean, sooner or later, somebody's going to call the authorities."

"I know, I've been trying to keep a low profile."

"Lena, I still feel super guilty about this."

"Don't worry, it's not your fault."

"Yeah, but how do we fix this?"

"I actually figured it out."

"What?"

"I tracked down the wolf that bit me the other night, and she said it was an accident, so she told me how to fix it."

"Really? How?"

"So, I figured we could do this when Angela gets here. If we hook myself up to a blood extractor, we can use silver to push the wolf blood out and just push normal blood back into its spot."

Emily thought she had everything right.

"Ok, but what if that doesn't work?"

"Uhh. You take me out to the woods and tie me up whenever there's a full moon."

"What?"

"She said that I'll transform into a full werewolf on a full moon, and I want to stay away from people when that happens."

"Ok, let's just hope it doesn't get to that point."

"And…"

"And what?"

"Ok, I really don't want to freak you out, so brace for impact."

"Lena, you have wolf ears and a tail, not much can make me more panicked."

"So… if I can't fix this in a couple months, which, don't worry, won't happen, but if it does, I may just, y'know…transform into a wolf… permanently." Lena was speaking softly to try and weaken the blow, which worked somewhat. Emily was still trying to grasp the whole thing. Her face matched one of somebodies who was told about the possibility of a nuclear bomb going off in the vicinity, despite being told that it won't happen.

"So that won't happen?"

"I mean… have I ever been wrong? Don't answer that."

Emily hugged Lena a bit more, just showing that she was there for her.

"So… do I need to go to the store and buy a bag of dog food?" Asked Emily

"Emily." Lena was looking at Emily as if it was a joke mocking her, but then thought a bit. "Can you?"

"Maybe in a bit. So when's the next full moon? I mean, just to be prepared."

"Night after tomorrow."

"So… we fix this now, or you go…"

"But that won't happen." Lena was quick to comfort Emily. It was like the thought of a loved one dying. Even if it wasn't likely, it wasn't fun to think about.

"So, you think and act like a dog, huh?"

"Yeah, why?" Lena was slightly scared as to what came next.

"So I bet you'll like…" Emily started scratching Lena's neck, and Lena started panting and drooling at the pleasure of it.

"Oh, yes, keep going."

Emily kept scratching the neck area and made her way down to the stomach to give Lena a belly rub. Lena got on her back and let Emily do the work.

"Oh, that feels so much better than when I did it myself. Keep going."

"Yeah? I had a dog named Scranton when I was a little girl, he absolutely loved this stuff."

Emily was starting to wonder just how dog like Lena was.

"Who's a good girl?" Emily asked, just seeing if she could get a dog like impression out of Lena.

"I am."

"Who's a good girl?"

"I am, yes, me."

Emily knew it was pretty evil, but she still couldn't help but have fun with the situation, what else would she do until Angela got there. "Maybe I should go to the pet store, get you some dog biscuits."

"Yes, please, that sounds great."

Emily stopped rubbing Lena's belly and got up, almost causing Lena to say "Now hold on." But when Lena realized she was going to grab her purse and buy some dog stuff, she quickly got excited.

"Ok. I'll be back in a few. Just don't bark or make a mess of anything. I don't need another call from the landlord." Said Emily, walking toward the door.

"Yeah, of course."

Emily left the apartment. "At first I could always say 'Who else can say their girlfriend is a time traveler.' And now I say who else can say their girlfriend is a dog."

Lena was back inside on the couch still, scratching her neck with her sneaker, trying to get rid of a bug. Then she realized she can just scratch it with her hand, unlike other dogs.

"So, what do dogs do for fun? They play with their owners, and…" Lena just sat staring at the door for about 10 minutes. "How long does this usually take?" Lena was just waiting for a bit, like a dog waiting for their owner to get home. "Man I'm parched." Lena got up and crawled into the kitchen rather quickly. She looked around for some water she could reach from the floor, then looked up at the faucet. She struggled to stand up, it's like she was losing strength is her lower legs. The human part of her thought "That's… that's not good." as she rested herself on her arms by the sink. She turned on the faucet, used her tongue to grab a couple gulps and turned it off and got back down on all fours. Lena realized how much she hated standing after the time she let her dog self out a bit more. It was super uncomfortable and it was too tiring for her. She also figured out herself that she had terrible balance. She didn't have these problems that morning, but it seemed like her acceptance as a dog had been settling in, which could be a bad thing. Lena scratched her neck with her foot again, and her ear twitched as she heard the doorknob jiggle.

"Lena?" Emily said walking in and closing the door?

"Emily?" Lena Said rushing into the living room to see Emily with a Pet-Mart bag in her hands. Lena was sitting up on her legs trying to get Emily to be with her, putting her arms up and hands down and letting her tongue out as she waited to see what she got.

"Woah…ok girl, hold up." Emily was still getting used to Lena being a dog person, but she was still somehow loving every second of the adventure. "Ok, I got a bag of kibble." She said pulling out a medium bag of kibble, probably lasting a week. "And some biscuits." She pulled out a box of Dog Biscuits, which made Lena very excited. "And…" Emily started laughing a bit.

"What? What is it?"

"Ok, ok. So they had this section with a bunch of custom dog bowls that had been used and donated." Emily pulled out an orange dog bowl with the name Lena on it in black letters. "I guess some family had a dog named Lena and donated it."

Lena was laughing out loud. "I…I really appreciate that."

"Oh, then I got you this." Emily pulled out a rubber steak that squeaked. This made Lena jitter with excitement. Emily tossed it at Lena who jumped up and grabbed it with her teeth. Lena held it on the ground and started chewing on it as it squeaked. To Emily this was adorable. "Hey, you want to try a biscuit?" She said

"Yeah, yes please." Lena looked over.

Emily opened the box of Dog treats and threw a bone shaped biscuit at Lena who caught it in her mouth.

"Mm, tastes just like a biscuit."

"Really? That's not what they smell like to me." Emily said throwing two more at Lena. Emily watched Lena snack on them while she sat down on the couch and realized…

"How are we going to explain this to Angela?"


	5. Chapter 5-Playing Vet

Chapter 5-Playing Vet.

Angela Ziegle was walking down the hall toward Emily and Lena's apartment. Earlier, she had texted them that she would be there about 30 minutes early, and she was. She was on duty at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, when she was able to use a small transport shuttle to get to King's Row, something agents did often. It was 5:34, and she knocked on their door with nobody in sight. Emily opened the door then closed it behind her.

"Hey, Angela, how are you?" Asked Emily.

"I'm good Emily, how are you?"

"Good, good."

"So is Lena alright?"

"Yeah, she seems alright herself, but…some new things kind of came up after I called you last night"

"Like what?"

"Would you rather I tell you or you see for yourself?"

"What? I… I guess I'd rather you tell me."

"Well, ok. "How's your knowledge of veterinary?"

"Wh-What?"

"How is it?"

"It's ok. I'm not licensed, but I've dabbled in it? Why is that important?"

"She…she…" Emily looked up and down the corridor to make sure nobody was around to hear her.

"She's a dog now."

"What?"

"She was bitten by some wolf, and I don't know what happened, but now she's part dog. She had wolf ears and a tail and fangs, but she still looks human in a way."

"Emily. Am…am I supposed to…" Angela was about to finish her doubt before she realized she was just working with a gorilla scientist, a half intelligent hamster, a cyborg ninja, and a time traveller. Seeing a dog person probably wasn't the weirdest thing she's seen. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"See if she's healthy, see what caused it, see if there's a way you can fix it. She said she had a basic idea."

"Ok. I'm ready."

Emily opened the door and walked back in with Angela, there she saw Lena on the floor chewing her toy. Once Lena saw Angela was there, she got up a bit.

"Oh…uh…hi Angela." She said.

Angela was shocked. "Oh my goodness." She rushed over to look at everything. "The ears, the tail, all organic and completely connected to you, nerves and everything. How could this happen?"

"Oh, you know, bitten by a werewolf."

"Werewolves are real?"

"Apparently."

"So, what do you know about your condition?"

"Well, I act like a dog, silver can kill me, I've lost a lot of human instincts, and a werewolf problem we hopefully won't have to worry about."

"First the slipstream and now this."

"Do you know anything about this?"

"No. This is all amazing for me. I brought some equipment for a checkup, we can do that real fast, then maybe I can borrow some things from around town and do some more advanced stuff."

Similar to Emily, Angela was in shock but eventually was intrigued by the dog girl in front of her. She had Lena sit up on the dining table and got out everything she needed.

"Well Angela, would you like some clam chowder, some salad?" Emily asked in the kitchen.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you." Said Angela.

"Oh, that smells amazing." Said Lena.

"Oh, you can smell that from that far away?" Angela was using a stethoscope to check Lena's heartbeat.

"Yeah, I kind of have doglike senses now. And doglike tastes in food. I actually ate out of a dumpster earlier."

When Emily heard this she gagged realizing she had kissed her. "Eww!"

"Let me test something." Said Angela. She pulled out her phone and fiddled with it for a bit. Then she pressed a button, Lena started moaning in pain, she was covering her wolf ears,

"Too loud!" She said.

Angela pressed the button again and Lena stopped struggling. "Amazing, you can hear frequencies only dogs can."

"Huh, apparently I can."

"Now we know what to do when we need you."

Lena laughed a bit. "So this is going to sound weird, but I can actually understand dogs, so earlier I found the wolf that bit me and she told me how to fix this."

"How?"

"Some sort of blood transfusion. She said if I can push out the wolf blood and replace it with human blood, I can fix this before I ever go full wolf."

"I see. Something like that won't be easy."

Lena thought for a bit. "I have an idea, take a small blood sample from my ear."

"Which ear?"

"One of the wolf ones."

"Oh, ok." Angela used a syringe to suck up a small amount of blood out of Lena's left wolf ear.

"Ok, put a drop of it somewhere."

Angela got a Petri dish out and put the drop on it.

"Ok. Hey Emily, can you go get your silver necklace?" Asked Lena.

"Sure, give me a second." Emily ran into the bathroom and came out with the necklace.

"Ok. Hold it near the blood."

Emily did just as Lena said, and the blood actually moved away from the silver.

"Wow. So that's how we can do it. Put silver near you to push the dog blood out while giving you human blood. That can be tricky. I'll need to get some equipment from a hospital." Said Angela.

"Ok, good." Said Lena.

She got off the table and tried to stand but completely lost balance and fell to the floor. She tried again, but couldn't get up. Angela laughed.

"It seems you've lost your balance in your legs."

"I wasn't like this this morning, I'm not sure what happened."

"I'll be sure to borrow some crutches so you can go out in public as well."

"You fancy dinner first though?" Asked Emily, finishing up the clam chowder.

"Yes, that smells great, it's also probably better to ask the hospital for equipment ahead of time."

Angela got on her phone to call the nearby hospital while Emily put some bowls of chowder, plates of salad, and a couple glasses of wine on the table for her and Angela, and simply poured some dog kibble into Lena's bowl next to the table where Lena crawled over to eat.

"Where'd you get that bowl?" Asked Angela, sitting down.

"It was in the used section of the pet store." Said Emily.

"Ah, thank you for the dinner." Said Angela.

"You're welcome. Anything for a friend. Especially after you help us here."

"So how long has this been?" Angela asked. Lena could hear them from below and joined in the conversation.

"I've had this all since this morning."

"Yeah. I didn't know about this until a couple hours ago. She kind of vanished this morning." Said Emily looking down at Lena who felt a bit guilty as her ears dropped a bit. "But, the behavior kind of set in yesterday, it's why I called you."

"What was she doing yesterday?"

"Eating unholy amounts of meat in vicious ways."

"Huh, I see." Said Angela sipping some clam chowder. "Mm, that's good Emily, you're quite the cook."

"Thank you."

Lena had almost finished her kibble when she felt something and all of the sudden made the whole area much more awkward. She looked up to Emily.

"Hey…uh Em." Emily looked down. "I kind of…have to… uh… you know… um…"

Emily was a bit confused at what she was saying but then remembered back to something she told her earlier.

"Oh, shoot, come on." Emily got up and ran Lena down to the bathroom.

Angela just waited in the dining room eating her soup while she listened to some questionable sounds coming from the bathroom. After a couple minutes, Emily and Lena came out of it.

"Ugh. If this keeps up, remind me to buy you a litter box." Said Emily.

"Sorry, that was a really gross, even for me."

Angela laughed a bit as she finished her dinner.

"Well. I'm going to go grab the equipment, I'll be back soon."

"Ok, thanks Angie. A lot." Said Lena.


	6. Chapter 6-Well…

Chapter 6-Well…

"Lena. Lena, wake up."

Lena found herself waking up in her bed next to Emily. She was on her knees with her butt down and her arms crossed under her chin.

"Lena, can you hear me?" Lena heard Angela aside her.

"What? What…. What happened?" Asked Lena.

"Do you remember?" Angela Asked Lena, still dreary eyed but trying to wake up.

Lena remembered what had happened the previous night. She also remembered the pain and felt all sore on her body. She remembered being hooked up to two blood transfusions simultaneously, one taking, one receiving, while a silver necklace hung near her on the side opposite the receiving one. She remembered and still felt the pain she endured for roughly an hour. The silver near her messing up the wolf blood inside her, pushing it out. The pain would have been much much worse had Emily not been there with her arms wrapped around Lena's neck, soothing her the entire time. She figured she must've passed out somewhere in the procedure.

"Yeah, yeah I do. Do I… do I look normal?" Asked Lena.

"Well…" Emily couldn't be more clear that she didn't.

Lena finally got her eyes open and struggled to get her back up to a 45 degree angle as she smelled a strong scent of coffee. She then still felt her wolf ears, tail, and fangs, and she assumed her nose was black too.

"I guess I haven't changed, have I?" Asked Lena.

"It, it really doesn't seem so, I'm so sorry Lena." Said Angela.

"Did everything go ok?"

"Yes, everything was fine. You kind of fell asleep, but you filled up multiple bags of wolf blood, then one and a half of human blood. I actually know because I stayed up all night experimenting with it."

When Lena's eyes adjusted, she realized that Angela looked like garbage while drinking one of Lena's coffee mugs full of espresso. But she was still smiling. Then she looked over at Emily who was still in her pajamas.

"Are you ok?" Asked Emily, putting her hand under Lena's neck.

"Yeah, it's just, my body's all sore."

"Want me to get you some food?"

"Yes please."

"Kibble or eggs?"

"Kibble." Lena practically knew she hadn't changed once she found herself craving dog kibble over scrambled eggs, her favorite breakfast in the world.

Emily kissed Lena on the cheek then went to the kitchen.

"Lena, I really should've clarified this beforehand, but you said you got this idea from a dog?"

"She was a wolf actually. One that bit me and started this whole thing."

"Do you think you can find her?"

"I think. I know her scent and everything."

"I can't doubt that at this point. But, Emily said there may be a…uh…werewolf problem?"

"Yeah…you may need to take me out to the woods tonight."

"Lena, I'm so sorry."

"I…I." Lena was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say, she almost started crying. She couldn't say with full truth that she was ok with turning into a werewolf, she was completely devastated with her fate, she just didn't want Angela to know that. Then Emily walked in with a bowl full kibble, but with scrambled eggs mixed into it.

"I thought you'd like a little bit of both." Said Emily, putting the bowl on the bed. It's look and smell made Lena so happy.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Em." Lena said kissing Emily on the cheek before digging in.

"So… what now?" Asked Emily.

"I was thinking we would go find that wolf you were talking about." Said Angela.

Lena pulled her head up from her breakfast. "Yeah, that's probably the best idea. Help me conceal myself." Lena got down from the bed and had Emily help her put on her red hoodie and bandanna. "It kind of hurts to wear this stuff now that I'm used to being a dog." Said Lena.

Angela got out crutches that she had borrowed when she borrowed the medical equipment, and gave them to Lena, then she could at least stand up with balance. "Thanks Angie." She said.

The three left the apartment, waiting for Lena with her slower crutch walking in the elevator. "Sorry loves, trying to hurry."

"It's fine Lena." Said Angela. They got to the ground floor and went out of the apartment toward Elderworth's. Angela and Emily followed Lena through the alley, then her nose started sniffing.

"Get back." Said Lena.

"What?" Asked Emily.

"Just get back." Lena gave Angela her crutches and got on all fours, taking off her bandanna, hood, and letting her tail out. She slowly crawled forward. Then, a purple wolf came out from behind a dumpster. Angela and Emily jumped back slightly at the sight of it.

"Ah, I didn't want to believe her at first." Said Angela.

"There you are." Said Lena.

The wolf just barked at Lena.

"Leave them out of this. I did what you said, so why do I still look like this?"

The wolf sniffed around Lena and calmly barked at Lena a couple of times.

"What? So how do I fix this?"

The dog barked more.

"How long would that take?"

Another few barks. Lena was starting to get cross with her.

"No, forget it, I'm getting out of here."

The wolf simply went back to its resting place. Lena crawled over to Angela and Emily.

"You could understand that?" Asked Emily.

"Yeah, what she said wasn't bad, but wasn't good." Lena said as Angela gave her her crutches to get up.

"What did she say?"

"Well, the good news is, we got all the werewolf stuff out, so I don't have to worry about hurting anybody. But the wolf stuff hasn't really gotten anywhere. But luckily it can't live very long without the werewolf. Only thing is…that will take months."

"How many?" Asked Emily.

"Three at most."

"Lena, I'm so sorry." Said Angela.

The three made their way back to the apartment. Angela was sitting on the couch thinking of anything she could do. Lena was laying her head on her girlfriend's lap, trying to ease the pain of what Emily was doing: canceling the whole trip they had planned on her phone.

"Emily, I'm so sorry, I know how much you wanted this." Said Lena.

"No, it's ok. I'm…I'm really just happy to try and make our situation better."

"Well, I don't blame you one bit for this."

"I know, but I'm just as sorry for you. This can't be easy."

"It's…it's not. But I…we can get through it."

"I'm really sorry for the both of you. I'm sorry I can't help more. It's not like I have a lab where I can genetically modify… Winston!" This made Lena and Emily jump. "Why didn't we think of him. He's a genetically modified animal, he fixed you once, I guarantee he can fix you again."

"Of course, we can speed this up." Said Lena.

"Let's do it! I got the next week off work anyway." Said Emily.

"Hmm, I may be able to help with that." Said Mercy.

Next thing they knew, they were all back in the shuttle Mercy used to get to Kings Row, and landing at Watchpoint: Gibraltar the next morning.

"Is this really necessary?" Asked Lena from inside a portable pet cage strapped to the floor of the jet.

"Sorry Lena, safety codes. As long as you can't sit in the chair, you need to be in the cage."

The shuttle landed in a hangar bay at the Watchpoint where they were all greeted by Winston.

"Tracer! Didn't expect to see you for some time, and especially not like this." He said in a jolly mood.

"Hey big guy. I know this is all out of the blue and everything." Said Lena on the floor, somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh it's all fine. I'm more than happy to look into this. A hello to you too Emily."

"How're you Winston." Asked Emily.

"Quite fine, how're you?"

"Pretty good, considering the dog situation."

"Oh, yes, let's go to my Laboratory. I'll get working on this immediately."

The four of them all walked down to Winston's lab, where Lena got in Athena's vitals scanner.

"Believe me, these kind of genetic experiments are nothing new to me…" Said Winston working on his computer.

Then Hammond walked out of a small rat hole, into the lab, holding a sunflower seed. Hammond lived on the Watchpoint, and typically when he was out of his mech, Winston translated for him. But Lena could hear him word perfect with her wolf ears.

"Holy Sh*t. How'd she get herself into this mess?" Said Hammond, but the only ones who could understand him were Lena and Winston.

"Hammond says Hello." Said Winston.

"I don't think that's what he…" Lena was talking. When Winston simply interrupted.

"Ok, so looking at X-Rays and genetic info, I should have a machine that can turn you back to normal in 3 days to 2 weeks, depending on how testing goes. Until then, you're welcome to stay at the Watchpoint as long as you two would like."

[Well, that took a while. Sorry about that, I got really busy towards the end there. So this isn't the end, but from here on out, I'm going to be posting little mini stories here alongside a new story I'll get to later. So far, this story doesn't really have a climax, so I'm just planning on posting small, Genjicat like chapters that really have no story, just some shenanigans that happen around the Watchpoint. Will I ever finish this up? I don't know. I don't really have a way of finishing this on a note that people would actually enjoy, any ending I come up with just seems boring. So I'm going to post mini chapters here alongside the new OC story which will come out at…some point in time. Until then, thank you so much for reading.]


End file.
